La Carta
by Tom Posmac
Summary: MiniFic que es completamente un carta escrita por un Jedi que acaba de desertar del Templo explicandole al Maestro Yoda cual fue la razón de este hecho...Porfa leanlo y si les gustó manden REVIEWS


La Carta

Querido y respetado Maestro Yoda:

Tal ves hoy usted haya despertado, se haya lentamente levantado de su colchón y haya sentido que algo faltaba, tal ves, solo tal ves, haya revisado uno por uno los rincones del templo, haya buscado entre lo más profundo de nuestro hogar y no haya observado nada faltante, tal ves, solo tal ves, haya visibilizado a un compañero Jedi y le haya cruzado por la cabeza que tal ves, solo tal ves, fuera un ser vivo lo que misteriosamente había dejado un espacio en blanco por entre las paredes del templo, tal ves, solo tal ves haya registrado habitación por habitación tratando de encontrar lo innecontrable, alguien faltante, y tal vez, solo tal ves, ese espacio vacio en el templo, en la fuerza, en su corazón, haya sido excusado con esta carta que tal ves haya encontrado sobre la almohada de una habitación abandonada por su antiguo usurpador.

Las razones de este hecho muchas, las explicaciones, de misma cantidad, pero tal ves, solo tal ves, sea innecesario decirlas todas, así que no diré mucho, solo lo esencial para que mi estimado maestro entienda la razón de mi partida.

Usted bien sabe, mi amigo, que desde que llegué a lo que seria mi hogar durante quince años, yo siempre adoré a todo lo que pudiera llevar la palabra "Jedi" en su significado, y esto se lo digo para que no especule que mi razón de partir fue traición.

Pero tal ves, solo tal ves, mi amor por el templo no haya impedido que haya tal ves roto una regla, una regla que para algunos sea importante, juzgándolo a usted ser uno de la lista, perdone si no es así, pero, yo me enamore Maestro Yoda, y lo siento si le molesta, piense que ahora no se deshonrara de mi rostro, ya que no lo volverá a ver jamás, pero no pude evitarlo, y puede que ahora me arrepienta de haberlo hecho, pero que se puede hacer, de haber sabido lo que le ocurriría no lo habría hecho, ó tal ves, solo tal ves la hubiera protegido.

Pero dejare de adelantarme tanto, la mujer de la que tan perdidamente me enamoré era Fania Latifa, exacto, en la que usted está pensando, la que murió hace dos semanas en la explosión de la nave que iba a destruir a Tatooine, exacto, ella fue la heroína que dio su vida para salvar a un sistema entero, ella fue la razón de mi partida…y la de mi vida también.

¿Por qué me fui? Debe de estarse preguntando, la razón primordial, ya la obtuvo, pero "no es suficiente" debe de estar analizando, pues no, esa fue la primera gota que se multiplicó y formó un océano de tristeza y confusión, pues su muerte no es todo, es lo que trajo consigo, y eso es, mi estimado, nada más y nada menos que este hecho me devolvió la visión.

Usted bien sabrá que cuando se dio la noticia de su fallecimiento la golpeo a la comunidad Jedi, yo mismo me ofrecí a ir a rescatar su cuerpo, junto con mis compañeros, de los escombros de aquella nave estrellada, regada por el desierto, pues verá, cuando mis compañeros se adentraban en las entrañas de tal destrozo, yo oí un grito, pero uno desgarrador, que venia desde una zona cercana, camine lentamente, luego rápido, luego más rápido, luego corrí, y a lo lejos vi, en una pequeña casa en medio de la nada, a una mujer que salía de ese hogar huyendo, con un bebe en sus brazos, y detrás de ella, un hombre persiguiéndola, este último a los diez metros le disparó, y yo, impotente, solo los observaba, mientras que en mi interior lloraba.

Como era posible que una mujer tan buena y dulce, se hubiera sacrificado por una mujer y un niño, que morirían de la manera más cruel a los dos días siguientes, mi cerebro entonces colapsó, en ese preciso momento me di cuenta que proteger a la galaxia tan duramente, como lo hacíamos no serviría de nada, si la galaxia se terminaría asesinando a ella misma,

No culpo a los Jedi, culpo a la sociedad que no aprecian nuestro sacrificio y supe entonces que no desearía terminar igual que Fania.

Le juro que meditaré, que no caeré al lado oscuro y que mi corazón pertenecerá a los Jedi por siempre, pero no me pida que me quede, por que no lo haré.

La razón y la explicación ya fueron dadas.

Ayer, en la noche escapé y el nombre de mi nuevo planeta no se lo daré.

Ahora solo quiero su perdón, y por favor no me busque.

Mi nombre, no se lo daré, por que ya es evidente quien soy. Gracias por atención y lo último que diré será adiós mi amigo…

Con cariño y dolor…

**Fin…**


End file.
